User blog:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh/Are You Ready? - Season 1
Are you ready? To face a series of competitions and try not to fail and get eliminated? THEN GET READY TO RUMBLE! Rules and Info *No teams. I absolutely can't stand teams *This is an independant contest *If you want to enter just same your username below and what name you'll be called in the contest *There will be 10 rounds, it depends if 10 users join *The scores depend on the round, like if I give you a quiz, or I make you make a Lunaii or make you create an arena- You get the point *If theres a tie, and I really really can't decide, both users either get immunity or get disqualfied unless I'm grateful and let the other contestants vote you out *Each round has a specfic theme *If not submitted in the time limit, which will be a day, you will be eliminated anyway! Contestants Round 1 For this round you need to make a tribute (backstory optional) that has something in common with Primrose Everdeen. This tribute can be male or female and must be a 12 year old. You have 3 days also know as 72 hours. BEGIN! Tributes Billie= Name: Talia Waters Age: 12 Gender: Female District: 4 Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: Talia is a small girl, standing at 5'0. She has sea blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and light skin. She normally styles her hair in a braid and wears bright clothing, specifically blue. Personality: Talia is pretty vulnerable and emotional and is frequently neurotic, but this can be seen especially when tragic/horrific events occur. This was especially the case with her elder sister Annabeth volunteering in her place. However, she can also be calm, kind and collected. When she's calm, she gives helpful advice to those she cares about, specifically Annabeth. Backstory: Talia is the youngest of two girls, Talia being born four years after Annabeth. She was born into a small, working-class family and because of this, Talia and Annabeth's parents couldn't afford the money to send them to the district's Career Academy. Instead, they were destined for a life of working at the docks (or so they thought). The father of the girls worked at the docks of District 4. Sometimes, he'd have to go on dangerous journeys, making the mother of the girls worried for his safety. Luckily, he did return after those journeys. But that wouldn't be the case. When Annabeth was 7 and Talia was 3, their father didn't return from the sea. After months of searching, he, alongside several other fishermen and women were declared dead in absentia. Annabeth, as she was old enough to understood what was going on, was devastated but Talia was still oblivious. All she could comprehend that her father was in a better place now. Annabeth became protective of Talia, despite being a schoolgirl (she had been able to go to school as their mother received money with the death of their father) and gathering fish for the family when she wasn't at school. Life was like this for the next nine years. Talia had grown up to become a schoolgirl (there was enough money to send Talia to school too) and a healer. She was kind, but sometimes she could also be emotional and neurotic. And the latter was exactly how she reacted when her sister volunteered in her place, when she had been reaped in her first year of reapings. Alliance: Loner or Anti-Careers Token: Blue and gold necklace Weapon(s): Trident, although she doesn't know how to use it well. Strengths: Healing, plant knowledge, swimming Weaknesses: Weaponry, hand to hand combat, vulnerability |-| Maybe= Name: Carmen Delores Age: 12 District: 3 Gender: Female Weapon: Knives, as they are the best for her small size. Alliance: Most likely younger tributes, but will go alone if she has to Strengths: She has fairly good healing skills, and is a fast runner in case she needs to run away. Weaknesses: She has a low tolerance to pain, and secretly scared of the hunger games. Appearance: She has long brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, and she usually keeps it down like that. Her eyes are sapphire and in the sunshine they appear to sparkle. She is small at 4'9" and at 70lbs. Personality: Backstory: (Optional) The final copy will be updated later. |-| Thalia= Name: Opal Aphrodite Age: 12 District: 1 Gender: Female Weapon: Knives Alliance: Young tributes Strengths: Healing, intelligence, charm Weaknesses: Resistance to kill, physical strength, stamina Appearance: Opal has curly blonde hair, later falling down into a pink ombre. She has pale blue eyes and her face is naturally in a worried expression. Opal is of average height for her age. Personality: Opal's personality can pretty much be summed up in one word: innocent. Despite being from a Career District, she'd never ever be able to kill. She prefers to do more of the background stuff, such as healing which she excels at. Opal is quite talkative and can get way too exited at times. |-| Cookie Queen= Name: Misty Novalia Gender: Female Age: 12 District: 6 Hair Color: Shaded Blonde Eye Color: Misty Silver Grey Height: 5'2 Personality: Misty is very quiet and nervous. She is scared of almost everything and never goes anywhere without her Blue hood. She is very shy but can be very nice yet whatnot loud and talkative when she feels comfortable around a certain person. She is very serious about injuries, especially when someone dies from an injury. Weapon: Throwing Knives, Just Knives in particular Alliance: Any alliance, she hates being alone Strengths: Misty is very good in healing and is very agile and fast. She is also very flexible and her moves are often like a gymnast's. She has a fairly good aim but it could honestly be better. Weaknesses: Misty is not a very good swimmer and fast currents can make her drown. She is a horrible climber but when it comes to trees that is a very different story. She is phsically weak and isn't used to lifting or carrying heavy things. |-| Queen Emrys= Name: Easton McKnight Age: 12 District: 11 Weapons: Sickle, Hatchet Personality: Easton is known for being extremely caring and kind towards others, which is shown in his affinity with healing with plants. As well, Easton can be a determined young boy who knows exactly what he wants to become, had the games not gotten in his way. Token: A Simple Locket with a red mockingjay on it Strengths: Adpet Healer, Keeps a Level Head, Plant Identification Weaknesses: Physically Weak, Deemed to be a target, Isn't "manly" enough Alliance: Other Kind Tributes Alignment: Lawful Good Height: 4'11 and 1/2 Weight: 99 Pounds Summary of History: Born in a farming family with various older and younger siblings. He learned how to identify plants and their properties at the age of six and eventually apprenticed with the District's apothecary until he was reaped at 12. Easton was known to treat others with kindness, and his mother always mentioned that if you were in the way of something Easton wanted to achieve, it would be best if you moved out of the way and watch him achieve his goals. |-| Aaron= Name: Atala Bunker Age: 12 District: 8 Weapon: She doesn't know how to use weapons, as she had been rich and had servants to do everything for her, she just lounged around all day and did nothing. Alliance: Anti-Careers Strengths: Er... She is very pretty but only 13 or other 12 year old boys will notice that. She can act really cutesy and make some older girls start loving her as if she was their sister. 'Weaknesses: She is physically weak and doesnt know how to use a weapon, she is not used to living in tough conditions and feels that everything needs to be done for her. Appearance:'''Look at lunaii '''Personality: Atala is scared of literally everything, how she would react if she killed someone I do not even know. She literally knows how to do nothing other than act cute. |-| Nemo= Name: Josephine Mo Gender: Female Age: 12 District: Alliance District and/or District 12 Weapons: Bow and Arrows, her only weapon. Personality: She is determined and strong, but can be really emotional sometimes. People might think of her as a silent, shy girl. But she can talk. When Katniss meets her, she thinks about Prim, but her personality is more into Rue. She is also a friend to other people, even in other districts. Token: Mockingjay Watch given by Nemo Strengths: She is determined to get down for a fight, even if it kills her. Weakness: Emotional. Need I say more. Alliance: Who knows? She is really friendly. Alignment: Chaotically Good Height: 5'6 Weight: 129 |-| Jack's Towel= Name: Maisy Mintz Gender: Female District: 11 Age: 11 Weapon: Shurikens and Kunais Appearance: Maisy has long brown hair and brown eyes. Almost half of her face is covered by her hair, showing her in-confident personality. She is short by her age, at 153 cm. She mostly shows a nervous and sad emotion on her face. Strengths/skills: Maisy has a good aiming due to the fact that she trains it while hunting. She can also run fast and is pretty smart. Weakness(es): Physically weak, In-confident, Mostly shy and afraid. Personality: Maisy is pretty much afraid most of the times. She is also silent and in-confident, especially after her father's death after an explosion in his working area. But still, if she found someone who is trust-able enough, she can be a really nice girl to be a friend with. Alliance:'' Basically anyone who is trust-able. Or else, she'll request just any alliance. |-| Teka The Stoic= |-| The Dud= |-| Placings '''1st: Billie! I love the backstory and the description. It's like a District 4 version of Prim! Good job, you are granted immunity for the next contest but you can choose to compete. 2nd: Thalia, Good job. Other then the personailty I think you did great. 3rd: .Cookie Queen, I like your tribute basically because she's similar to Prim in the beginning of The Hunger Games series. Good job! 4th: Queen Emrys, AWESOME! You're like the only one who made a male tribute which I find very interesting. Great descriptive writing. 5th: Maybe, it's good but you forgot a picture and I usually take points off of that. 6th: '''Jack's Towel (Lol, the name), You did really good. Especially you found a way to merge Prim's backstory with Maisy's personailty. Well done! '''7th: '''Aaron, not exactly what I was aiming for but you still did a good job. '''8th: '''Nemo, I asked for Prim, not Rue. The only similarity that I could find was that she acted like Rue, and Katniss thought Rue reminded her of Prim. '''9th: '''The Dud, you submited nothing. '''10th: Teka The Stoic dropped out. Round 2 Your going to take a quiz! Yes, you heard me. A quiz! This quiz will be related to... Guess who? ME! Yay.. Anyway, I need this quiz finished by, let's say Monday in the afternoon. Hint: A lot of these questions have been answered on chat, so if you've ever chatted with me you have a pretty good head start Link: '''The Me Quiz Oh and comment 'done' when you've done the quiz. '''Answer Key 1) '''What's my favorite color? '''Answer: Green (If you answered Blue you get half a point) 2) '''What month did I join the wiki? '''Answer: July 3) Favorite Characters Answer: '''Cato, Marvel, Rue, Katniss (XD, No one got this one right..Wait no.. Someone did) '''4) Which tribute did I make first? Answer: Orchid Nightingale (Seriously, why would I make Cookie first? I hadn't even had the idea until August) 5) Which games did I write? Answer: The Elemental Games (Everyone got this right, XD) Answers by Competitors Thalia: 1) Blue 2) June 3) Cato, Marvel, Katniss, Clove, Glimmer 4) Cookie Reese 5) The Elemental Games Cookie Queen: '''1) Green 2) July 3) Cato, Marvel, Katniss, Rue 4) Cookie Reese 5) The Elemental Games '''Queen Emrys: '''1) Green 2) July 3) Cato, Marvel, Katniss, Clove 4) Orchid Nightingale 5) The Elemental Games '''Aaron: 1) Blue 2) July 3) Marvel, Rue, Foxface 4) Cookie Reese 5) The Elemental Games Nemo: 1) Green 2) July 3) Katniss, Rue, Foxface 4) Orchid Nightingale 5) The Elemental Games Jack's Towel: '''1) Green 2) July 3) Cato, Clove, Rue, President Snow 4) Orchid Nightingale 5) The Elemental Games Placings Because there was a limited about of questions and it's hard not really to call a winner, everyone but Maybe is safe because the submitted their quizzes at least 14 hours before the deadline. CONGRATLATIONS CONTESTANTS. Who was elminated? Now no one gets immunity because this was a short quiz with only 5 questions. Maybe Round 3 Yay. We have round 3. Lunaii comp! Like seriously! Who doesn't like a good old fashioned Lunaii show down? For this comp you will be doing my favorite Hunger Games ship ever. Just because. And no it is not the classic Katniss x Peeta. Not even Cato x Clove or Marvel x Glimmer. You're going to be surprised. You will be doing a lunaii of both Katniss and Cato! Yas, my favorite ship is Cato x Katniss. DON'T JUDGE MEH. You have... 24 hours. The Lunaiis XD, You guys are lucky I gave you an extra two days. Cato Lunaii.png|Cookie Queen's Cato Katniss Everdeen Games Lunaii.png|Cookie Queen's Katniss CatoByThalia.png|Thalia's Cato FailedKatnissByThalia.png|Thalia's Katniss Cato parade emrys.png|Queen Emrys' Cato Katniss interview emrys.png|Queen Emrys' Katniss Katniss and cato ayr.png|Billie's Katniss and Cato Cato Everdeen.png|Nemo's ? The Placing '''1st Place: Billie, even though I wanted them seperate it's fine. I liked the quiver and arrows you put on Katniss back and Cato and Katniss' jackets. Well done! You get immunity for the next round but you can choose to particpate. 2nd Place: Thalia, I liked you're attempt for a quiver on Katniss and their jackets. Though, Katniss has brown hair it's still good. 3rd: Queen Emrys, it's good that even if you're not an editor (I have expriences, I'm a bad editor too) you still made a good interview Katniss! Cato didn't look like it had enough effort but well done. 4th: Cookie Queen, I like how you went out of you're way to edit Katniss and add a braid and jacket for her. Good Job! As for Cato, he doesn't look like he had enough effort. 5th: Nemo, I don't understand yours at all. 6th: '''Jack's Towel submitted nothing. '''7th: Aaron submitted nothing. 8th: The Dud submitted nothing and said he had to drop out because of time limits. Round 4 It's make an arena time! You are going to create the most tropical arena you can think of. There are no limits, there can be thousands of islands and palm trees sticking out of the water, you could make a replica of Hawaii but add more volcanoes. You can do anything as long as it is tropical. You have 3 days, Begin. Thalia= No Submission |-| Cookie Queen= My Arena: This arena has multiple islands except each is different. One is covered entirely in ponds, sand, and palm trees while others are swarmed with volcanoes and lakes. Some replicate Hawaii (Now District 14) while others are as small as 10 kilometers. There you go! |-| Queen Emrys= No Submission |-| Aaron= No Submission |-| Nemo= My Arena is one entire island in Hawaii, with 500 volcanoes, most of them being shield. However, the volcanoes have extra hot lava. The island has sand and palm trees on it. It has a lot of humid but drinkable ponds around it. As for the border, the border is around the island. This island was added by the Gamemakers to make Hawaii to have a arena. |-| Jack's Towel= My arena is going to be in a huge island surrounded by oceans (sorta like Madagascar). The island is classified into 5 parts: North, East,South, West, Center. In north: The north side will be basically a jungle full with berries and food resources. If you go straight into it, you'll end up in a 50 meters high cliff, which will lead you into a pile of sharp rocks if you accidentally fall into it. Inside the forest, there is also quicksand. In south: The east is also full with woods, except this time there is a waterfall in it. But beware, this area is the habitat of most dangerous species of animals, such as cobras, tarantulas and wasps. And in case you're wondering, there is a Rafflesia inside. In east: Basically a huge heap of wild grass. If you're lucky, you'll find some mushrooms or leftovers on the ground. But if you aren't, you'll be attacked by cobras. If you passed the grasslands, you'll find a beach with some coconut trees. In west: The west is pretty much the most dangerous area. In this area, you'll find yourself in a rain forest, with a river flowing towards the end of the west of the island. Inside the river, there are a lot of lethal species such as piranhas and crocodiles. If you follow the river towards the end, there will be a 50m deep lake. The lake is also the habitat of most dangerous sea mammals. There is also a cave near the lake. In center: Basically the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia is surrounded by grasslands and bushes, following by forests. |-| Category:Blog posts